


Coming Home

by captainstarspangled



Category: Antoine Griezmann - Fandom, Football - Fandom, Hugo Lloris - Fandom, Soccer - Fandom
Genre: Antoine Griezmann crying, Crying, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Men Crying, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 05:05:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7253605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainstarspangled/pseuds/captainstarspangled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Antoine is not himself after the defeat in the Champions League finale, not even when he returns to France for the UEFA EURO 2016. But thankfully Hugo Lloris is there for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from DJ, and I thought it was utterly cute. requests are still open of course.

The flight back to France from Milano had been hell for Antoine's family. They were the first ones to actually see his frustration of the lost Champions League finale up so close and it was not nice. Truth be told, they would've liked to spend some time with their usually cheery son and brother, but with how he acted, it was hard for everyone.  
They got frustrated whenever he wouldn't speak and he'd get frustrated whenever they got frustrated so yes, the week before the return had been tiring.  
So Theo did the only thing he could think of; he called everyone in the Équipe de France and checked who had already arrived at the camp to get them to spend some time with his brother and get his mind off things.  
Some didn't pick up. Some were not in the country yet and some were having alone- or family time. The only one who actually was available, was Hugo Lloris, so Theo told him about his problem.  
The family Griezmann was staying in a hotel in the city and Antoine moved into the hotel booked for the team a day after their arrival.  
He fell asleep at 1 pm that day. It happened when he wanted to see if the bed was comfy enough, so he was still wearing his white Puma sneakers and the National Team training suit. He woke up at 2:30 pm yo a pounding on his door. "Grizi open up. We're going out."  
Antoine couldn't make out whose voice it was. "Go away," he said simply and closed his eyes again. He surely did not want to go out today. He wanted to drown in his own misery and sleep and scream out and cry.  
He didn't hear anything for a while so he decided to get up. He wanted to take a hot bath. A very hot one because he couldn't feel anything right now.  
Antoine took his jacket off and then started running the water into the bathtub on the hottest level possible.  
He looked at himself in the mirror. The man he saw there was not someone he knew. At him looked dull eyes out of a bony face on top of a skinny body. His ribs had started to stick out; One week before the finale he had started to get so nervous that he could barely eat and just went jogging instead, and in the week after the finale, so the week before that day, he’d completely forgot himself and if his mom and dad hadn’t told him eventually to eat, he probably wouldn’t have.  
Looking at himself in the mirror was the opposite of comfort. He himself had always hated it when he got so upset over a lost game and now his reaction looked like that? He didn’t like it. But he couldn’t help himself. Football was the most important thing in the world and here we’re talking about the Champions League. Tears started swimming in his beautiful blue eyes when he noticed just how broken he was and he couldn’t keep them in for long. They dropped down his face silently.  
He didn’t hear the water of the bathtub spill over and on the floor, or the door click open, or Hugo’s slow steps through the suite into the bathroom.  
“Oh Grizi,” said the man when he entered and Antoine didn’t turn around. He expected him to approach him by himself. He didn’t though for a long time and when Antoine looked what he was doing, he saw Hugo throwing towels on the floor to dry it off.  
He watched the man clean for a bit until that one looked up at him. “Why are you here?”, Antoine asked, shocked about his weak voice but that was only until he noticed he was still crying.  
“Theo called me,” Hugo explained while he got up. “He’s worried about you.” Theo had told Hugo that his brother hadn’t eaten and had taken about three showers every day during the week they’d spent together.  
“I’m okay,” Antoine said quietly and when Hugo frowned, he added: “I was about to take a hot bath.”  
“Yeah, a hot bath in boiling water.” Hugo walked over to him. “You look skinny,” he remarked.  
Antoine lifted his head a little. The taller one took another step closer. They were almost touching now and Antoine felt electricity in his whole body. He was crying again; tears cascaded down his face and onto the floor. Hugo waited for some time but then he couldn’t bear seeing the boy like that anymore, so he wrapped his arms around the small torso of his friend. He held on tightly when Antoine collapsed in his grip and leaned against him fully, he was no weight to bother.  
“It’s okay Grizi. You guys played so well, you’ll win next year.” Antoine didn’t answer to that. His world was destroyed right now, he didn’t feel like he’d ever win anything again.  
He started to sob now, Hugo’s prep talk hadn’t done a lot. Though that didn’t matter because Hugo was there for him, and he would be in the future too as he reassured him with quiet whispers. He would hold him until Antoine was ready to face the world again.   
Once Antoine felt capable of going on with his day, he pulled away and wiped his face with both hands. “Thank you Hugo.”  
He hadn’t fully cried out yet but that didn’t matter because if he needed to, Hugo would be there for him.


End file.
